Gebroken Geest
by Nemaya
Summary: Gesitueerd tijdens OotP. Een wanhopige schreeuw om hulp van Harry Potter.


**Gebroken Geest**

"MADAME PLIJSTER! KOM SNEL!"

Poppy sprong uit haar bed en greep snel haar ochtendjas op weg naar haar domein, de ziekenzaal. De laatste restjes slaap verdwenen uit haar hoofd toen ze zag waar haar hulp voor nodig was.

Harry Potter, De Jongen Die Bleef Leven, lag er als een hoopje vodden bij op het bed naast de deur. Een hysterisch huilende Hermelien Griffel en een doodsbleke Ron Wemel stonden ernaast.

"Wat is er in hemelsnaam met hem gebeurd?" vroeg ze verbijsterd, intussen al druk bezig met haar diagnosespreuken. In zo'n erge conditie had ze deze reguliere klant nog nooit gezien.

"We hebben geen idee wat er is gebeurd," begon Ron met onvaste stem, de emotie duidelijk te horen. "Harry kwam maar niet terug na zijn 'bijles' met Sneep en zijn strafwerk met Omber en tijdens onze zoektocht vonden we hem onderaan de Astronomietoren."

"Het is een wonder dat hij nog leeft!" snikte Hermelien, de tranen op haar wangen. "Toen ik hem daar zag liggen, was ik er van overtuigd dat hij dood was!"

Poppy keek niet op van haar spreuken, maar haar gezicht trok wit weg bij wat deze haar vertelden.

"Juffrouw Griffel, contacteer St. Holisto's via de haard in mijn kantoor. Dit is ernstiger dan ik in mijn eentje op kan lossen. Mijnheer Wemel, haal Professor Anderling."

De twee vrienden, blij dat ze iets konden doen om hun vriend te helpen, hadden geen tweede aansporing nodig. Snel als de bliksem waren ze onderweg naar hun taak.

Poppy zette een dicta-veer aan het werk, die de resultaten van haar diagnosespreuken noteerde. Ondertussen haalde ze twee toverdranken uit haar medicijnkast. De sterkste pijnstiller die ze had en een drank die Harry in een magische coma zou houden.

Een minuut nadat beide substanties in zijn lichaam waren opgenomen, stormden drie Helers in hun lichtgroene gewaden binnen, op de voet gevolgd door Hermelien, die wanhopig stond te trappelen om iets nuttigs te kunnen doen.

"Juffrouw Griffel, sinds we niet weten of dit gaat om een misdrijf of niet, is het misschien goed om de Schouwers te waarschuwen. Vraag specifiek naar Emilia Bonkel."

En weg was Hermelien, terug het kantoor in.

De nieuwe Helers werden snel op de hoogste gesteld van de situatie en met grimmige vastberadenheid gingen ze aan het werk.

Tien minuten later kwamen mevrouw Bonkel en Professor Anderling tegelijkertijd aan bij de ziekenzaal.

"Wat is er hier aan de hand?" vroeg het hoofd van Griffoendor. "Het enige wat ik uit mijnheer Wemel kreeg is dat er iets met Harry is gebeurd? Waarom zijn de Helers hier?"

"Dat wil ik ook graag weten," merkte Emilia droog op. "Dat is namelijk ook het enige wat ik uit juffrouw Griffel kreeg, buiten dat het zeer urgent was."

Poppy stapte even terug om de beide vrouwen een blik te gunnen op de gebroken vorm van hun volksheld. Het doel van hun aanwezigheid werd hun meteen duidelijk en beiden zonken neer op het dichtstbijzijnde meubelstuk. Minerva op een stoel en Emilia op een bed.

"Hoe is dit zo gekomen?" vroeg de Professor ademloos.

"Geen idee. Vraag meer aan Wemel en Griffel, misschien hebben zij een idee."

De twee resterende leden van het gouden trio voegden zich trillend van de spanning bij de andere toeschouwers.

"Wij weten niet veel meer dan wat we aan Madame Plijster hebben verteld," begon Hermelien, nog voordat de vraag gesteld kon worden. "Hij kwam niet terug na de 'bijles' van Sneep en het strafwerk van Omber, dus gingen we naar hem op zoek -" Haar gesnik zorgde ervoor dat ze haar zin niet af kon maken.

"We vonden hem uiteindelijk onderaan de Astronomietoren," maakte Ron af.

Beide dames werden wit en sloegen een hand voor hun mond.

"Heeft iemand hem eraf geduwd, of heeft hij zelf gesprongen?" was de eerste vraag die Emilia stelde. Een crue vraag, maar wel een die gesteld moest worden.

Ron en Hermelien keken elkaar smekend aan. Ron schudde zijn hoofd, maar Hermelien knikte, de wanhoop duidelijk in haar gezicht. Ron zuchtte en knikte, waarop Hermelien hem dankbaar aankeek.

"Voor dit jaar zou ik zeker zijn van een misdrijf, maar nu weet ik het niet zo zeker meer," zei Hermelien, haar ogen neergeslagen. "Ik bedoel, elk mens heeft zijn breekpunt en Harry heeft al zoveel meegemaakt."

"En dit jaar is tot nu toe het ergste jaar voor hem van allemaal."

"Zelfs na zijn gedwongen deelname aan het Toverschooltoernooi en na – " Minerva's blik rustte even op Emilia. "Na wat er aan het einde gebeurde?"

"Dat zal zeker meespelen, maar dit jaar is erger dan normaal, door die twee folteraars in de school. Sneep en Omber!"

"Professor Sneep en Professor Omber, juff-" onderbrak Anderling.

"Zij verdienen hun titel als Professor niet! Ik weiger nog langer hen zo aan te spreken!" riep Hermelien fel. "Ik durf te wedden dat zij twee grote redenen zijn als Harry zelf gesprongen is!"

"Maar – "

"Nee, ik weiger nog langer ongehoord te blijven!" raasde de boekenwurm. Al haar gevoelens kwamen nu in een uitbarsting allemaal naar boven.

"Hoe zou u zich voelen als uw geest elke week wordt verkracht door een leraar die u haat, in een poging u Occlumentie aan te leren? Of dat de strafregels die u vijf keer in de week vier uur lang moet schrijven – waardoor u ook geen tijd meer voor huiswerk hebt – op de rug van uw hand gekerfd staan, omdat deze regels geschreven worden met een Bloedveer! Om maar niet te beginnen over de oneerlijkheid van die straffen. Harry heeft helemaal NIETS misdaan en hij wordt constant gepest en gekleineerd door zowel Omber als Sneep, in het laatste geval al vijf jaar lang!"

Dat bracht de twee heksen duidelijk tot zwijgen en voor zover mogelijk werden ze nog witter.

"Sneep heeft helemaal geen licentie om Occlumentie te onderwijzen!" begon het hoofd van de Schouwers. "En een Bloedveer is ontzettend illegaal, behalve bij magisch bindende contracten!"

Emilia sprong op van haar zitplaats en begon heen en weer te lopen, haar woede steeds duidelijker te zien op haar gezicht.

"Dit wordt tot op de BODEM uitgezocht, al is het het laatste wat ik doe! Hoe kunnen er zoveel misstanden zijn hier op Zweinstein, de zogenaamd veiligste plaats in de hele magische wereld!"

"En dat is alleen nog maar dit jaar!" begon Ron, die nu ook de woede voelde opwellen. "In ons eerste jaar was Professor Krinkel het grootste deel van het jaar bezeten door Voldemort, waardoor Harry altijd hoofdpijn had in zijn klas en aan het einde van het jaar moesten drie eerstejaars – wij – ervoor zorgen dat de Steen der Wijzen niet gestolen werd, omdat de staf niet geloofde dat het in gevaar was. De obstakels naar de Steen konden door drie eerstejaars worden overwonnen en de toegang tot de eerste – een Cerberus – kon worden geopend met een simpele Alohomora!"

"En Sneep had het al vanaf de eerste les op Harry gemunt. Nooit kon hij wat goed doen bij Toverdranken. Sneep is volledig onprofessioneel als het op Harry aankomt!" voegde Hermelien toe.

"En dan het tweede jaar! Hoe kan het in hemelsnaam zijn dat niemand van de staf kon uitvogelen dat het een Basilisk was die door de school heen glibberde, terwijl een dertienjarige heks de informatie gewoon in de bibliotheek kon vinden," zei Ron heftig, met wilde gebaren.

"En hoe kan het dat niemand doorhad dat Ginny bezeten werd, - alweer – door Voldemort, een jonge versie deze keer. Nu we terugkijken was het duidelijk dat er iets mis met haar was; altijd wallen onder haar ogen en altijd moe, maar zelfs haar eigen broers hadden niets door, sorry Ron."

"Je hebt gelijk, dat had ik zeker moeten zien, maar mijn gedachten destijds waren volledig op Harry gericht. De hele school was onder de indruk dat het Harry was die al die dingen deed, alleen maar omdat hij een Sisseltong is. Waarom deed niemand eigenlijk iets aan die zeer wijdverspreide en zeer luidruchtige roddels? Is het niet de taak van de staf om hun leerlingen te beschermen? Bescherming tegen zulke dingen vind ik daar ook bij horen!"

"En dan die farce van een Verweerdocent! Zelfs ík had dat jaar beter les kunnen geven in Verweer dan die Gladjanus! NIETS van wat hij in zijn boeken claimt gedaan te hebben heeft hij zelf gedaan. Al deze feiten zijn door anderen gedaan, bij wie hij vervolgens hun geheugens heeft gewist! Net goed dat zijn eigen spreuk zich tegen hem keerde door Rons gebroken staf," foeterde Hermelien.

Emilia en Minerva keken elkaar aan.

"Dan jaar drie!" vervolgde Ron, die nu echt op dreef was. "Wie haalde het in hemelsnaam in zijn hoofd om DEMENTORS om Zweinstein te plaatsen? Serieus, Sirius was ze in Azkaban al te slim af, waarom zou dat hier anders zijn? En dan het risico dat ze vormden voor de studenten! Als het niet aan Professor Perkamentus had gelegen, was de hele school nu leeg geweest, omdat niemand meer een ziel gehad zou hebben na die ene Zwerkbalwedstrijd dat ze aanvielen."

"Inderdaad! Gelukkig kon Professor Lupos Harry de Patronusbezwering leren, anders was Harry al lang niet meer onder ons geweest, meerdere keren!" vulde Hermelien aan.

"Meerdere keren?" vroeg Emilia snel, de stortvloed aan informatie onderbrekend.

"Het was Harry's Patronus die al de Dementors liet wegvluchten toen Sirius op het schoolterrein was aan het eind van ons derde jaar. Sirius is onschuldig, maar niemand wil ons geloven! Ik wou dat er een manier was om te bewijzen dat we de waarheid vertellen, ook al is Pippeling ons ontvlucht," verzuchtte Hermelien. "En aan het begin van dit jaar, voor school, moest hij de Patronus gebruiken om te ontsnappen aan twee Dementors in Klein Zanikem, waar hij woonde."

"Ja, daar ben ik van op de hoogte, ik was bij de hoorzitting, die trouwens volledig buitensporig was. En er zijn manieren om de waarheid te achterhalen. Veritaserum dwingt een persoon de waarheid te vertellen, maar het is verboden dit op minderjarigen te gebruiken en net als de Imperiusvloek kan dit weerstaan worden. Een andere mogelijkheid is om herinneringen te bekijken in een Hersenpan. Dit geeft altijd de werkelijke situatie weer, niet zoals mensen hem denken te zien. Herinneringen kunnen echter worden aangepast door een persoon, als deze dat wil, maar dat zal altijd duidelijk blijken in een vertoning."

"Waarom wordt dat dan niet gebruikt bij hoorzittingen? Ik heb er nog nooit van gehoord!" riep Hermelien uit.

"Omdat te veel mensen het een inbreuk in hun privacy vinden en er daarom niet mee akkoord gaan."

"Natuurlijk vinden die mensen dat! Omdat ze iets te verbergen hebben!"

In de stilte die volgde, kon men alleen de Helers horen die nog steeds met Harry bezig waren.

Iets rustiger vertelden de twee vrienden over het vierde jaar.

"Hoe kan iemand vast komen te zitten in een bindend magisch contract als die persoon zelf dat helemaal niet wil en geen toestemming heeft gegeven? Op die manier zou men zelfs slaven kunnen maken van mensen, zonder hun medeweten. Harry had zijn naam niet opgegeven en alsnog kwam zijn naam uit de Vuurbeker," zei Hermelien, bezorgd om alle mensen die misschien vast zaten aan magische contracten. "En dan al die walgelijke artikelen van Rita Pulpers. Gelukkig heb ik dáár zelf iets aan kunnen doen. Die stinkkever zal voorlopig niets schrijven."

Met opgetrokken wenkbrauw keek Emilia haar aan.

"En hoe heeft Barto Krenk Junior een heel jaar lang vermomd rond kunnen lopen in dit kasteel, zonder dat iemand ook maar merkte dat er iets niet klopte? Ik dacht dat Professor Perkamentus goed bevriend was met Dolleman? Hoe kan hij dan niets opgemerkt hebben? De leerlingen kenden hem allemaal gewoon niet goed genoeg, omdat we te jong waren om met hem in aanraking gekomen te zijn, maar er waren vast wel volwassenen die hem kenden?" vervolgde Ron. "Ik bedoel, mijn vader heeft nog contact met hem gehad vlak voor hij naar school kwam! Iets met een kat en een vuilnisbak."

"En aan het einde van de Derde Taak werden hij en Carlo per Viavia vervoerd naar de plek waar Harry uiteindelijk gebruikt werd in een Duister ritueel dat Voldemort zijn lichaam teruggaf en waar Carlo vermoord werd, alleen maar omdat hij er was. De hele opzet was om Harry buiten het bereik van Perkamentus te krijgen, zodat zijn bloed gebruikt kon worden. En ja, ik geloof Harry dat Voldemort terug is!"

Dit laatste werd gezegd met zo veel overtuiging dat Emilia, die origineel twijfelde over de verhalen die rondgingen, hen ging geloven.

"Mensen nog aan toe, en dan dit jaar erbovenop. Het is een wonder dat Potter niet eerder bezweken is!"

"En dan hebben we het nog niet over zijn familie gehad!" bromde Ron. "In de zomer voor ons tweede jaar hebben mijn broers en ik hem moeten redden uit een kamer waar hij opgesloten zat! Met tralies voor het raam en een deur vol sloten en een kattenluik waar hij een paar keer per week eten door kreeg, wat hij ook nog moest delen met zijn uil. Zijn schoolspullen waren opgesloten in de kast onder de trap. En weet je wat Harry's reactie was op de cadeautjes met Kerst in ons eerste jaar? VERBAZING. Het eerste fatsoenlijke cadeau dat hij ooit heeft gehad, was zijn uil Hedwig, van Hagrid toen hij zijn brief had gehad van Zweinstein. Wie weet wat zijn familie hem nog allemaal aan heeft gedaan."

Minerva's mond viel open van verbazing en verschrikking, wat meteen omsloeg in woede.

"Verdomme, ik had hem nog zo gewaarschuwd!" riep ze schril, terwijl ze opsprong. "Ik heb Albus nog ZO gezegd dat die Dreuzels de ergste waren die je ooit kon tegenkomen! Maar luisterde hij naar mij? NEE! Hij was zo zeker van zijn eigen gelijk, dat de waarheid niet tot hem doordrong! Ik heb het hem nog zo gezegd!"

Ron en Hermelien keken vol verbazing naar hun normaal zo stoïsche Afdelingshoofd. Anderling die vloekte? Dat was als een schaatswedstrijd in de Hel!

Verslagen zeeg ze weer neer op haar stoel. "Ik had al die tijd gelijk, maar ik heb er nooit meer aan gedacht. Ik heb gefaald als Hoofd van Griffoendor om voor mijn welpen te zorgen. Nu ik terugkijk op de laatste tien jaar, heb ik steeds minder tijd gehad, doordat ik steeds meer taken van Albus overnam. Hij kreeg het steeds drukker met activiteiten buiten de school, waardoor die taken waar hij geen tijd voor had naar mij toe kwamen. Hoe is dat op mij af geslopen zonder dat ik het merkte?"

De groep zweeg, kijkend naar de druk werkende Helers, die pas drie uur later klaar waren met hun werk.

"Het was meerdere malen kantje boord, vooral omdat zijn magie ons probeerde tegen te werken. Dat duidt erop dat hij werkelijk wilde sterven," bracht Heler Manford verslag uit. Poppy beaamde dit.

Hij is niet langer in levensgevaar, maar het zal nog enkele dagen duren voor hij fit genoeg is om uit de coma te laten ontwaken," voegde ze toe.

"Ik zal voor de zekerheid twee Schouwers bij de ingang van de Ziekenzaal inzetten, ter bescherming tegen eventuele negatieve invloeden," knikte Emilia Bonkel. "Je weet maar nooit."

Het was bijna een week later dat Harry wakker werd in een van de plaatsen die hij het meest haatte: de Ziekenzaal. Nog voor hij zijn ogen open had wist hij waar hij was, door de inval van het licht en de geur van ontsmettingsdranken en verse lakens.

Voorzichtig rekte hij zich uit, ondanks zijn hevig protesterende spieren en rug. Na de slaap weggewreven te hebben, voelde hij naar zijn bril. Die lag precies waar hij hem verwachtte, maar wat hij niet verwachtte was dat er een groep mensen om hem heen stond toen hij eindelijk zijn ogen open deed.

"Ehm… Hoi?"

Op dat moment barstte Hermelien in tranen uit.

"Hoi? Dat is wat je zegt nadat we je onderaan de Astronomietoren vonden?"

Dat zorgde ervoor dat zijn herinneringen aan die avond naar boven kwamen en hij voelde het schaamrood naar zijn gezicht stijgen. Met een steen in zijn maag sloeg hij zijn ogen neer.

"Waarom, Harry?" vroeg Ron. De vraag die iedereen had, maar niet durfde te stellen.

Na een korte analyse van wat hij zich herinnerde, kwam hij op een antwoord uit.

"Een impulsieve gedachte waar ik de kracht niet meer voor had om hem te onderdrukken."

Hij keek elke persoon recht aan. Perkamentus, Hermelien, Remus, Ron, Anderling, een vrouw die hij niet kende, maar die verdacht veel leek op Suzanne Bonkel, Plijster en als laatste Sirius in zijn Animagusvorm.

"Heb je vaker zulke gedachten gehad?" vroeg de onbekende vrouw.

Harry richtte zijn blik op zijn handen, die met het laken aan het friemelen waren.

"Sinds ik me kan herinneren. Dat is onvermijdelijk als je bij de Duffelingen woont en constant wordt gekleineerd en er tegen je gezegd wordt dat je beter had kunnen sterven met je ouders."

Sirius gromde gevaarlijk en Anderling siste en viel uit tegen haar baas.

"Heb ik het je niet gezegd, Albus-ik-heb-altijd-gelijk-Perkamentus! Ik heb het je nog zó gezegd dat die Dreuzels de slechtste waren die je maar kon bedenken! Maar wilde je luisteren? NEE, natuurlijk niet, want je bent altijd zo overtuigd van je eigen gelijk! Nu zie je wat er van komt als je nooit raad aanneemt van anderen. Dit is allemaal JOUW schuld!"

Perkamentus gaf geen antwoord, maar zijn overbekende twinkelende ogen stonden dof.

"Was dit je eerste poging tot zelfmoord?"

"Ja. Tot nu toe heb ik het altijd kunnen onderdrukken."

"Wat was de trigger?"

"Mijn Occlumentieles met Sneep bracht mijn ergste herinneringen naar boven van zowel mijn jeugd als mijn tijd hier. Het was bijna net zo erg als de nabijheid van een Dementor, maar in feite erger, omdat ik wist dat Sneep ze zag. Hij heeft altijd al een hekel aan mij gehad en ik snap nog steeds niet waarom. Maar na die les had ik nog strafwerk met Omber en ik weigerde om haar zwakheid te tonen. Dat mens is erger dan Voldemort, dat zweer ik je."

Niemand verbeterde hem voor het missen van hun titels als professor.

"Ieder mens heeft een breekpunt," begon hij, onbewust Hermelien quotend. "En zelfbeheersing is iets wat op kan raken. Mijn reserve is vrij groot, maar ook bij mij kan het op raken. Ik was eerst alleen van plan om naar de Astronomietoren te gaan om mijn gedachten weer op een rij te krijgen en te kalmeren, maar hoe meer ik dat probeerde, hoe minder ik er het nut van inzag."

Sirius jankte en legde zijn hondenkop op Harry's schoot.

"Het enige wat bij mij normaal helpt om te kalmeren is vliegen, maar dat kon op dat moment niet. Mijn bezem was in mijn hutkoffer en het was al na elven. Ik zou geheid een preek krijgen van iemand. Was het niet van een professor, dan wel van Hermelien en dat kon ik er niet nog bij krijgen."

Hermelien snikte en Remus legde een arm om haar heen.

"Alles werd me te veel en ik dacht dat de wereld beter af was zonder mij en toen ben ik gesprongen, zonder dat ik er verder over nadacht. Ik was gewoon op."

"Harry, terwijl men bezig was je in leven te houden, hebben Hermelien en Ron ons verteld wat er allemaal gebeurd is in de jaren dat je op Zweinstein was en een glimp van wat er mogelijk daarvoor met je gebeurd is. Ik ga alles tot op de bodem uitzoeken en je mag er zeker van zijn dat je NOOIT meer naar de Duffelingen hoeft."

Perkamentus stond op het punt te protesteren, maar zweeg toen hij de ijzige blikken van de andere omstanders zag.

"Sneep en Omber zullen ontslagen worden, al is het het laatste wat ik doe. Zij zijn die titel niet waardig. Sneep alleen al heeft een generatie aan Helers, Schouwers en Toverdrankmeesters vernield en Omber is het meest verachtelijke wezen dat ik ooit ben tegengekomen. Een bloedveer, Merlijns baard!"

Harry glimlachte zwakjes.

"En ik vergeet jou ook niet, Albus. Ik ga jouw acties ook grondig doorlichten. Hoe haal je het in hemelsnaam in je hoofd om te denken dat jij boven de wet staat! Ik wéét wat er in het testament van de Potters staat, en wat jij gedaan hebt gaat compleet tegen hun wil in! Ik denk dat het tijd wordt om met pensioen te gaan, ouwe!"

Harry staarde haar met open mond aan. Nog nooit had hij iemand zo onrespectvol tegen het Schoolhoofd horen praten.

"Wel Harry, ik zal niet zeggen dat je het niet had moeten doen, maar ik denk dat je luide schreeuw om hulp eindelijk gehoord is," zei Remus. "Hopelijk wordt alles vanaf nu alleen maar beter."

Harry knikte en hoopte met heel zijn hart dat hij gelijk had.


End file.
